


伤痕与花海

by Driftandsea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea





	伤痕与花海

人物设定来自枕丢，本文全部权利交由设定作者  
理解浅显，ooc存在  
第一人称原创人物视角  
大量r18内容，请注意规避

 

 

这间房间的天花板上有一块巨大的镜子，正对着这张king size的床，是我专门为这个人准备的。

我的近期床伴是个很特别的人，一个彻头彻尾的自恋狂，着迷于自己“献祭者”的美丽姿态，他是自己的爱人、自己的至高美神，神明垂怜于我这种凡人，把伤痕作为奖章所佩戴，把牺牲作为给我的救赎，犯下罪行的我对此嗤之以鼻，继续不知悔改的沉溺在施暴的快感之中。

反正神也只是被自己感动而已。

他现在躺在自己铺开的长发中，比自己茉莉色的发白了几个色度的皮肤在柔软暖色映衬下显得有几分理石的质感，我隔着手套摁了摁他的大腿，理石变成了流动的奶油，他不明就里的看了我一眼，我笑了一下，在那块皮肤上拧出了一个绯红的印痕，他在镜中看到那个印记，显然是觉得非常满足。

 

第一次和他做爱的时候，我还以为他是那种会从痛感中汲取快感的人，但第二次第三次时，我发现他的眼神时常是没有落点的，游移不定的寻找着攀援物，全然不是没有焦距的放纵模样。若他能找到一个反光物，比如说一块玻璃，一个金属的装饰，并能在其中看到他自己的身影，他便会陡然的兴奋起来，像是瘾君子得到了毒品一般，流露出一种病态的欢悦，有时他也会死死的盯住我瞳孔中的倒影，在疼痛中进入迷幻的想象。我偶尔会嘲笑他这种放错了地方的爱，但又后知后觉的发现自己与他也没什么本质上的区别，都不过只是畸形物。

但有些时候我非常赞同他的看法，他的确是美的，鲜红色的鞭痕缠住他的身体，如同是一群吐着芯子的蛇，他则是微笑着与蛇交谈的皇，悠悠然躺在他宽大的王座之上。他赤裸着，却也披着华美的锦袍，被五色的花朵围绕着，淡去的伤和新生的伤交织，暗黄的青紫的和鲜红色，裁剪成抽象的符号，而我是他们的创作者，他是驻足赞叹的伯乐。

我为施虐而快乐，也为创造出美丽而快乐，但最重要的，我为操纵着他的快乐而快乐。

 

当然，我也会操他，像现在一样衣冠整洁的在他的肉穴中进出，他还会提前为我做好润滑和扩张，我能想到他在做事前准备时的表情，想到他把手指伸进自己高热的体内来回搅动，又为自己的神色露出欣赏的笑容，我感到可笑，又为这种荒诞着迷。我使用着他，像是使用一个美丽的娃娃，而这工具还会在折磨下诡秘的牵起唇角，甚至在自我陶醉中达到高潮。

我觉得这很有趣，便打造了这镜子的牢笼，让神明在这里流连忘返，与我签下互利的约定，我们追求着自己想要的美，满足自己不可告人的欲求。

他身上的伤痕开出一片幻像一般的花海，散发出禁果的诱人香气。


End file.
